


【礼尊】相亲

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】相亲

原本只是到了该被家里人念叨结婚的年纪，宗像礼司的家庭比较传统，宗像工作又顺利，父母长辈自然开始为他的婚事发愁。自家儿子要相貌有相貌，要身材有身材，性格又好，无不良嗜好，工作理想，怎么看都应该是不愁结婚问题的，可是宗像礼司始终没有这个意向，女朋友也没有一个，和公司里的女同事也保持着一定的距离。

绅士过头了。

那就安排相亲好了。二位长辈一拍即合，在相亲网站上放上了自家儿子的基本条件，同时物色着合适的儿媳人选。

宗像虽然心里并不太赞成父母的擅自主张，倒也不会明面上反对，总之是对着长辈指着的女孩子照片礼貌地笑笑：“您二位没意见我就没意见。”

可是宗像眼下不想结婚，该相亲也相亲，见到父母相中的温婉女孩后也会礼貌又绅士地向对方直接摊牌自己不想结婚并道歉。

今天又是约好的相亲的日子，宗像习惯性地提前十分钟来到咖啡店坐到指定位置上等候，听父母说这位女孩年龄要小一些，脸精致地就像人偶。

看了看腕表，时间还有五分钟，宗像先熟悉下菜单，而就在这时一个男人坐在了对面。

宗像颇感意外，以为是对方不小心搞错了位置，对方鎏金色的眼睛上下打量宗像：“宗像……礼司？”

“是，请问您是？”

“你知道栉名安娜吗？”

栉名安娜就是自己今天相亲的女孩的名字。这一瞬间宗像的脑子飞速转动，他想了无数种可能，莫非这个人是用了假的照片在相亲网站上相亲？可如果是这样的话他只能找到未婚男性啊，莫非他是gay？或者栉名安娜小姐已经结婚了所以这是她的丈夫？或者栉名安娜小姐约了两个人但搞错了时间于是造成了现在的局面？

对方似乎看他思绪有些远了：“栉名安娜是我妹妹。”

哦，是兄妹。

“可是这也没道理啊，”宗像推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“我今天是要和您妹妹相亲，您来做什么呢？”

“啊……嗯……”男人像是在思考措辞。“因为安娜跟你是没可能的。”

宗像觉得好笑：“有没有可能可不是您说了算的。”

“安娜才11岁。”

“您莫非是想以兄长的身份来过多干涉……什么？您说什么？”宗像有些失态猛地拍着桌子站了起来。

“安娜才11岁。”对方重复了一遍。

“您是在开玩笑吗？不要浪费我时间好么！”宗像脸贴了上去好让对方看清楚自己腕表的指针。“马上还有两分钟就到相亲的时间，您现在跟我说我接下来的相亲对象——您妹妹栉名安娜小姐才11岁？”

“……”男人下意识离他远了点。“你能不能坐下。”

“抱歉失态了。”宗像整理下头发重新坐下来。“那么，能告诉我到底怎么回事吗？顺便，您的名字。”

男人环视四周确认眼下时间咖啡店里没什么人，刚才的动静不小虽然引起仅有的几个顾客和店员的侧目然而在对上鎏金色的视线后都噤若寒蝉。

“我叫周防尊。”

“请等一下。”

“什么？”周防挑眉看了坐对面的眼镜男人一眼。

“您说您是栉名安娜小姐的哥哥。”

“啊。”

“你们的姓氏不一样，周防先生。”宗像推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，一副自己发现了盲点的表情。

“……我们是重组家庭。”

“欧……那真是抱歉。”

“没什么。”周防尊视线落在对方面前的菜单各式各样的饮品图案上。“准确来说我只是帮忙照顾她。”

“嗯，请说重点。”紫罗兰色的眼眸瞟了眼腕表的指针。

“只是不小心搞错了，安娜的部分信息被误传到了相亲网站上，所以借此机会是想说清楚。”

“只是不小心搞错了？”宗像的尾音扬了起来。“您知道您今天浪费了我宝贵的时间吗？”

“……”周防无言地看着对方。

“您要怎么补偿我？”

“嗯……帮你找相亲对象？”

“那还是免了吧，原本我只是想让父母放心才会同意相亲，实际上我并没有结婚的打算。”

周防眨了眨眼：“那你这人还真是糟糕啊。”

“什么？”

“你这样也是在浪费别人的时间啊。”

“嗯……您说的确实有理，不过不相亲的话父母又会催婚……”宗像有些为难起来。

“那不如这样吧，你跟你父母摊牌你是gay好了。”

“您在说什么呢？这样突然摊牌冲击太大了吧！还有，我不是gay！我的性取向很正常！”宗像很是固执地一字一顿清晰地告诉对方。

“我也没说你真的是啊。”周防表情带了丝玩味像是看到了什么有趣的事。“那不如试着跟我相亲？”

“您？”

“嗯。”

“我说了我不是gay……”

“你这个人脑子怎么这么死板？”周防轻微咂舌。“只是装作你在和女人相亲。”

宗像沉吟片刻：“周防先生。”

“啊？”

“您莫非是骗子？先是通过虚假的相亲信息骗我父母上当然后再出面通过这些辞令来让我动摇，您到底有什么目的？”

周防默默地看了他一会儿：“不乐意就算了。”

“不，等等，周防先生。”宗像扬起唇角。“我觉得这个点子不错，毕竟您的名字真的很像女性名字呢。”

“你什么意思？”周防瞪了回去。

“我并没有恶意，只是想到了办法。”宗像摘下腕表收在口袋里。“那么开始我们的相亲吧，周防先生。”

周防看着对方眼里认真的神情：“那么要做什么？”

“您不用担心，我已经提前做好了计划。”宗像叫来了服务人员为自己和周防点了杯饮品。“您能接受咖啡的味道吗？”

“我不喜欢苦味。”

“那就奶茶好了，喜欢什么水果？”

“……草莓。”

“一份草莓布丁。”

“真周到啊。”

“那是自然。”宗像略有得意之色地扶了扶眼镜。“接下来您只要安静听我说就行了。”

“那还真是无聊，跟你约会。”周防拿吸管搅动着刚刚端上来的焦糖味奶茶。

“这不是约会，这还只是相亲阶段。”

“不一样吗？”周防一脸单纯地含住了吸管。

“这不一样，相亲是带着结婚的目的，约会则是为了恋人间的关系能更亲密。”

“啧，这样啊。”

“周防先生，我听到您咂舌了，这才只是开始请别这么快不耐烦好吗？而且这是由您提出来的吧。”

“哦，那你就加油吧。”

宗像觉得有些心累：“周防先生，我还需要您的配合。”

“哦。”

气氛顿时尴尬了起来，宗像还是第一次遇见这种毫无干劲且非常标准的话题终结者。

周防尊一边嚼着吸进嘴里的珍珠一边抬眼看着对面：“继续啊。”

也不是毫无干劲，他也应该是感兴趣的吧。宗像稍微调整领结到一个极为舒适的状态：“咳……周防先生，既然您都了解情况了，那我就直说了，您有意向与我结婚吗？”

隔了几秒周防才回答：“你对每一个女人都这么直接吗？”

“才不是啊！肯定是要先互相了解的啊，怎么可能直接就提结婚呢，而且我本意也不是要结婚啊。”

“嗯……这样啊。”周防若有所思继续喝了一口奶茶，焦糖味的液体带着几颗珍珠沿着红色的吸管流入嘴中。“我不想跟男人结婚。”

“我也不想啊！”宗像觉得自己大概是遇到对手了，为什么眼前这个人仅仅只是这么几句话就能挑战自己的理性，最后还是要耐心解释。“您不能这么说，我们这是在配合，既然我们达成了共识。”

“什么共识？”

“为了不让我父母担心并继续对我催婚而伪装成在相亲并且进展不错的样子。”

“嗯……”

很好，他理解了。

宗像扶了扶眼镜将手肘放在桌子上双手撑着下巴：“也许是我太急躁了，您说得对，我们应该先了解一下彼此，那么我先来吧。”

“哦。”

“我叫宗像礼司，名字您已经知道了，生日是10月1日，顺便一提那天也是眼镜日，今年24岁。东大毕业还曾经在美国留学，回国后在xx公司担任策划总监。家庭成员除了父母还有一位兄长，兄长已婚且家庭幸福美满。我没有什么不良嗜好，偶尔抽烟，喝酒的话喜欢Rob Roy。平日里喜欢玩些拼图之类的需要动脑筋的游戏，口味偏向于和食，如果是有些微淡苦味的绿茶就更好了。”

“嗯……”周防一边听着一边吸杯子里的奶茶，不一会儿就喝完了只能吸到空气。“还真详细。”

“接下来轮到您了。”宗像做了个“请”的姿势。

“能再来一杯吗？”

“结账时是AA制，不过布丁是我请您的，您若想喝就请便吧。”

于是周防又点了一杯奶茶，说着拿起透明的塑料小勺准备吃草莓布丁：“名字你知道了，我就不说了，24岁，家里只有我跟安娜，苇高毕业后就在草薙的Homra帮忙，嗯……”

“嗯。”宗像等着他的下一句。

“嗯……”

气氛再次陷入了僵局。

“等等，这就结束了吗？您的其余的信息呢？”

“啊？”周防刚好把一勺布丁放进嘴里抬头看对方。

“您的个人信息啊！未免太少了吧，您的爱好嗜好什么的都没有提啊。”

“啊……”周防像是有些嫌麻烦一样地皱了皱眉。“抽烟，喝酒……嗯。”

“是吗？虽说我也会偶尔沾些烟酒不过我看您的样子瘾很大吧。”

“这你倒看得很清楚嘛。”

宗像突然凑上前：“即使隔着一张桌子我也能闻见您身上散发出来的烟臭味。”

周防动作停止看着对方湛紫色的眼睛：“要吃吗？布丁。”

“……不，我不吃。”宗像复又坐回自己座位，像是想起什么一样。“话说您喜欢什么牌子的烟？”

“硬盒红万。”

“哦呀，这么廉价大众的烟么。”宗像语气中带了些愉悦。“那么您喜欢喝什么酒呢？”

“波本。”

“您喜欢烈烟烈酒呢，但是您不喜欢苦味？”

“啊，不行吗？”

宗像两手交握在一起：“当然可以，您还喜欢草莓，也就是说您比较中意甜食？”

“……也不是，我其实什么都能吃。”

“那也就是说除了苦之外您没有不喜欢的也没有偏向于喜欢的口味？”

“嗯。”

“您说您是重组家庭，又说家里只有您和栉名安娜小姐。”

“啧……你在查户口吗？”周防明显有些不耐烦了。

“请不要误会，家庭信息在结婚的时候也是很重要的，这可是事关婚姻啊，还有两个家庭日后能否和谐相处幸福美满。”

“我没想结婚。”周防剜了他一眼。

“我知道，我们这只是在伪装，既然伪装就要像一点。”宗像尽力去解释。“我对您的家庭状况怎样实际上并不感兴趣，只不过这是流程，请您配合。”

“……我的父母已经过世，安娜的也是，所以我成为了她的哥哥帮忙照顾她。”

“是这样，您还挺有责任感的。还有，您说您在什么地方工作？”

“Bar Homra。”

“哦呀，您吗？”宗像有些吃惊。“还真是难以想象您在酒吧里给客人们调酒的样子。”

“我只是给草薙帮忙。”最后一口布丁也被送进了嘴里，紧接着第二杯奶茶端了上来。“倒是你啊，我还以为你是哪个公司的小职员。”

“我的工作让您觉得吃惊吗？”

“哼……”周防下意识摸向口袋突然想起咖啡店墙上的无烟标志又收了回来默默地喝奶茶。

“是我考虑不周了，我不应该选择在无烟区。”

“没事。”

“我想我们可以进入下一个阶段了，我的收入还算可观，我想您的收入应该只能勉强维持您和栉名安娜小姐的生活所需吧，放心，如果结婚的话我也会把安娜小姐当做妹妹来看待的。”

“我没想结婚。”

“这个我明白，我也不想结婚。”宗像努力保持着面部的平静。“我说过了我们只是在伪装。”

“那你就不要提结婚啊。”

“相亲不提结婚提什么？”

周防嘴里含着吸管满脸无辜地看着宗像：“我怎么知道，我又没有相亲过。”

简直是个魔鬼，宗像咬了咬牙，这个人是成心来捣乱的吧，破坏了自己安排好的计划搞不明白现状并且还总是一副自己很无辜的样子。

按了按发痛的太阳穴，宗像抬手制止：“够了，您还是不要说话了。”再说下去可能就会连自己都搞不清楚状况了。

突然包里的终端机响了，宗像看了一眼：“真是抱歉，今天就先到这里吧，下次我空出时间约您，您的联系方式是什么？”

“哦……”竟然还有下次啊……周防默默想着顺便在对方的终端机上输入自己的联系方式。

“我绝对会安排好不提结婚的相亲的。”宗像一脸踌躇满志的样子接着拿起手提包匆匆地走出了咖啡厅。

周防一边喝着奶茶一边隔着窗玻璃看对方的背影，唇角微微扬起一个不易察觉的弧度。

fin.


End file.
